


The life of dan and phil

by Fandom_Trash69



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, M/M, Sub Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash69/pseuds/Fandom_Trash69
Summary: Dan loves his daddy and his daddy loves him and dans ftm transgender





	1. Chapter 1

Dan was laying in his sofa crease he had. "Dan, what do you want for dinner ?" Phil asks, coming in wearing a pair of sweatpants and socks. "A piece of daddy." he giggles and stands up, pulling up his shorts and fixing his crop top.

Phil rolls his eyes. "Dan, I'm serious." he swats his butt. Dan pouts. "Fine....pizza ?" he bites his lip. "Okay, I think there's a frozen one in the freezer." Phil goes and turns on the oven to the heat the pizza needed, he grabs a tray and puts the pizza on it, waiting for the oven to heat up.

Dan decided to have the pizza place on dial if Phil burnt it. He wanted takeaway anyhow he figured when daddy made pizza it was always burnt and crusty. 

He was gonna make phil burn the pizza and he knew how. He goes into the kitchen, seeing the taller lad on his phone while he waited on the pizza to cook.

"Daddyyy." Dan smirks. He knew he could get Phil's attention, he pulled his shorts down, shivering as the cold air in the flat hit his bare pussy. He watches as Phil turns off and puts his phone in his pocket. "What a pretty little pussy on such a pretty little boy." he pushes Dan against the counter, his long fingers rubbing against the soft and warm flesh of his boyfriends wet cunt.

Dan whines at the touch of his boyfriends long fingers. "D-Daddy." he gasps soft as Phil rubs a finger against against the smaller boys hard clit. He pouts when Phil stops. "I know what you're doing you naughty little minx, you're trying to get me to burn the pizza so we get takeaway." Dan pouts. "How did you know ?" Phil chuckles, his hand still covering his boys pussy. "Because I'm not an idiot Daniel, you've done this 4 times before if you don't want pizza then you can have cereal and daddy will eat the pizza we're not getting takeaway."

Phil smacks the small boys bare ass. "Get your shorts on before I punish you for using your beautiful body to distract me." Dan pouts "mean Daddy." he stomps off to the lounge.

"When I come in there with the pizza you better have that attitude fixed Daniel Lester!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, Phil woke up, seeing his precious naked baby sprawled out. He ran his do gets across Dan's top surgery scars, he was so beautiful when he slept, he knew he'd be cranky he had to go to the doctors for a pyschical and he had to get a T shot when he woke up. 

That always made the younger lad cranky, he hated his T shots but he knew he needed it. And he knew he'd get a special treat from daddy after. 

Dan's eyes fluttered open. "What daddy doin ?" he mumbles. "Admiring my beautiful boy..." he kisses his head. "Come on, little lad, time for breakfast and your shot." Dan whimpers "N-No shot daddy...." Phil groans. "How's about....you can lay in bed daddy will get your stuff around and daddy will lick that pretty cunt of yours and you won't even know the shots happening how's that ?" he smiles. Dan nods soft "yes daddy." 

After Dan had gotten his shot, he desperately needed to cum he whimpers as he  grinds down on Phil's face. "Please....please OHH god pleasee daddy n-need to cum." Phil puts a long finger inside of him. "That's right kitten cum for daddy..." Dan arches his back, letting out a loud 'OHHH FUCK' before he came all over Phil's face.

Phil licks up all his baby's cum. "Such a good boy." he leans up and kisses him soft. 

"Daddy we gotta film pinof 9 soon." he pouts up at his daddy. "I know maybe today we have time before your doctors appointment."

Dan gets dressed in ripped jeans and his black jumper Phil gets dress in his outfit as well. "As it marks our 9th year of this shit." Dan looks at the camera "but is it still philisnotonfire since Dan rebranded is it philielhowell or ?" he deadpans "no." Phil whiskered Dan up "bam, sham, dangalang!" phil laughs "they're quite long." Dan giggles. "You're an aged cat, and I'm a little kit!"

They were almost done "hey Lester." "yeah ?" "do a leg dab ?" "a leg dab ?" Phil laughs and does it causing dan to burst out laughing.

"And thus the whiskering ended for another year, come to interactive introverts bye!" they wave and Phil turns off the camera

"Just in time to leave to get to your appointment angel." Phil pats the small lads butt. Dan giggles. "Mkay daddy lemme get my shoes on." he put his all black high top converse on. He grabbed his phone and wallet. "Ready daddy!" he puts his jacket on. 

Phil smiles, locking their door and heading to the bus stop. Phil was taking Dan because Dan hasn't felt so well and he's been sick in the mornings sometimes and he's gotten chubbier.

The doctor thourghouly checked Dan. "Your husband is completely fine, Mr. Lester....but from his blood tests he's got a little issue that will last about 9 months." Dan gasps "doctor Ellie y-you mean ?" she nods "you're pregnant with a little Lester, Dan." Dan looks at Phil who was beaming with a smile from ear to ear. "We're having a baby." Phil cries soft, hugging Dan tight.

They had gotten home, the Phans knew Dan was trans and they were married, Dan posted a pic of them smiling. "Just two happy dudes with a baby on the way 


End file.
